Letter of Depresion
by Rafra
Summary: Seseorang mengatakan kepada ku bahwa aku harus menulis sesuatu disini, tapi aku bingung apa yang harus ku tulis dan mengapa aku harus melakukannya. Jongin Centric. Slight Hunkai. Psychology contain. Ada sedikit ucapan terima kasih atas kepedulian kalian di chap 3. Terima kasih.
1. Chapter 1

Jongin Centric

Letters of Depresion

Psychology, dan beberapa contain yang rafra tidak tau harus di golongkan dalam kategori apalagi, ini genre yang absurd menurut rafra. Dan hasil percobaan saja untuk memasukan unsur yang 'tak pernah terpikirkan' dalam sebuah fanfiction.

Backsong: Daydream-Kim Sunggyu Feat. Borderline (Tablo & JW)

* * *

Seseorang mengatakan kepada ku bahwa aku harus menulis sesuatu disini, tapi aku bingung apa yang harus ku tulis dan mengapa aku harus melakukannya.

Orang itu berkata aku bebas menulis apapun yang aku inginkan, apa yang aku rasakan juga apa yang menjadi keinginan ku dimasa mendatang. Tapi aku bingung, aku tak memiliki rencana apapun dalam kehidupanku di masa mendatang. Aku hanya seorang pria yang memiliki semangat hidup yang rendah juga kehidupan ku yang payah. Jadi kehidupanku sama sekali tak menarik untuk dibahas.

Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan semua uang yang kuberikan kepadanya lenyap begitu saja dengan kertas kosong ini. Orang itu setidaknya harus membaca ini sebagai imbalan dari uang yang telah ku berikan. Sampai tetes terakhir darah yang ada di dalam diriku, aku tak pernah sedermawan itu untuk memberikan orang asing dengan uang yang melimpah tanpa suatu keuntungan bagi ku.

Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku tulis lagi disini?

Bukankah ini masih terlalu pendek untuk sebuah cerita dongeng dari negeri khayalan?

Haruskah aku menulis apa yang ku lakukan sekarang? Baju apa yang ku gunakan? Makanan apa yang tadi aku santap? Dan sabun mandi apa yang ku gunakan?

Mungkin tak ada salahnya.

Nama ku Kim Jongin. Pukul jam 00.47 saat ini, usiaku sudah 20 tahun. Dan sekarang aku sedang menulis sebuah catatan yang di pinta seseorang atas uang yang telah aku keluarkan untuknya. Kini aku memakai sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih dengan celana training berwarna hitam. Makan malam ku hari ini adalah ramyun instan yang selalu aku sediakan untuk begadang saja, tetapi aku memakannya sebagai makan malam kerena aku merasa tak berselera memakan apapun selain ramyun, ini mengkin telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu. Tentang sabun mandi, aku sama dengan kebanyakan pria di korea ini, apa aku harus menyebut mereknya juga disini? Aku hanya tak ingin di tuntut karena melakukan promosi sabun mandi secara ilegal di catatan ini.

Jika kau bertanya apakah aku sedang mengambil suatu studi di universitas, jawabanku adalah tidak. Mengapa aku tak mengambilnya, jawabanku adalah karena aku tidak minat pada semua jurusan yang ada. Aku bisa saja untuk belajar di luar negeri, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak minat. Kenapa aku memiliki begitu banyak ketidakminatan, jawabannya adalah karena aku Kim Jongin.

Sekarang sudah pukul jam dua pagi, tapi aku tak mengantuk sama sekali dan aku harus berfikir keras dengan catatan ini. Sejujurnnya, aku adalah pengidap insomnia akut jadi tak perlu merasa cemas jika jam segini aku belum terlelap. Aku tak mengerti alasan mangapa aku bisa pengidap insomnia akut seperti ini, padahal hidupku tak sesulit atau sekeras di drama tv. Dulu aku pernah mencoba untuk meminum sejumlah pil tidur, nyatanya aku malah menjadi lebih sulit untuk terlelap. Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menjadi manusia nokturnal saja sekalian.

Kini aku menyalakan mp3 player ku yang melantunkan lagu Daydream dari Kim Sunggyu, aku baru saja mendownloadnya dari internet karena aku tertarik dengan judulnya yang seakan menghina kondisi ku ini, aku mulai terbawa suasana lagu itu sehingga aku memikirkan kejadian dimasa lalu. Aku merasa di otak ku sekarang di penuhi oleh kejadian-kejadian nostagia selama aku di senior high school. Apa aku harus menulisnya juga disini?

Mungkin tidak ada masalahnya,

Kehidupan ku pada jaman sekolah biasa saja, seperti siswa lain kebanyakan. Tetapi aku mempunyai sahabat dekat bernama Oh Sehun. Dia adalah orang yang paling akrab dengan ku dan paling mengerti aku dibanding diriku sendiri. Dia selalu hadir seperti hantu, datang tak terduga saat aku memerlukan bantuan. Dia adalah sahabatku yang tak pernah mengeluh akan kondisi ku ini, dan aku juga sedikit menyukai parasnya yang tampan.

Sehun dan aku banyak melewati masa yang sulit, tapi hebatnya dia tetap menjadi temanku. Aku tak tau bagaimana cara menghitung semua cacian dan makian yang datang kepadaku setiap hari, tapi ia tetap bersama ku setiap hari. Ia bersamaku, menemaniku, bahkan melindungiku seperti anak kecil. Padahal aku sering bilang padanya untuk menjauh dariku karena orang-orang bilang aku ini aneh. Tapi dia tak pernah menjawab itu dan langsung mendekapku kedalam pelukannya. Aku bingung dengan reaksinya, sejujurnya aku ingin ia menjawabnya karena aku sangat penasaran.

Tapi setelah aku dan Sehun lulus dari sekolah, kami jarang berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Tiga tahun aku berteman dengannya, aku belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung kerumahnya, melihat isi kamarnya, dan bermain game bersamaanya. Tapi aku takut menanyakan itu kepada Sehun, aku takut ia tak mau lagi berteman dengan ku. Tapi seringkali jika ia tak banyak tugas dari kampusnya ia akan mampir ke apartement ku yang sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi satu bulan ini ia menghilang, ia tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi bahkan aku menungunya setiap menit. Aku juga tak punya nomor ponselnya, karena Sehun tak memilki ponsel. Dia bilang hidupnya tak ingin digangu oleh bunyi dering ponsel, padahal itu cukup merepotkan kalau tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya sehingga aku tak bisa menghubunginya dan menunggu hingga ia mengunjungi apartemen ku ini.

Jujur saja aku sangat merindukannya sekarang, banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padanya dan aku ingin memandangi parasnya yang tampan lebih lama. Tapi ia tak kesini semenjak sebulan yang lalu, aku terkadang mulai menerka apakah Sehun sudah tak ingin berteman dengan ku lagi atau bagaimana? Aku sangat cemas memikirkan itu, aku tak tau apa reaksi ku jika Sehun memang seperti itu. Tetapi sisiku yang lain mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Sehun hanya sedang sibuk dengan perkuliahannya, walau sebenarnya pikiran negatif adalah cara pandangku.

Terkadang aku memikirkan hal-hal seperti; kenapa Sehun mau berteman dengan ku, maksudku kenapa ia tetap ingin menjadi temanku walau aku banyak sekali menyusahkannya. Aku tak punya keahlian khusus ataupun populer atau bahkan menjadi murid kesayangan guru. Aku hanya Kim Jongin dengan segala kehinaannya kata orang-orang. Aku pikir Sehun adalah jelmaan malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk selalu membantuku dan melindungi ku, dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Aku berharap Sehun ada disini dan menceritakan aku sebuah cerita lucu dan aku dapat tertawa lepas karenanya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pengharapan, pengharapan yang belum tentu akan terkabul. Aku tau ini terlalu melankolis untuk sebuah surat yang bukan surat cinta, aku hanya ingin mencurahkan isi pikiranku saja saat ini. Waktu berjalan semakin pagi, dan semakin bingung juga.. apalagi yang harus ku tulis disini. Aku sudah begitu banyak bercerita hingga menyinggung soal Sehun, sejujurnya aku bukan seseorang yang pintar dalam berkomunikasi dalam bentuk apapun, aku orang yang canggung, gugup dan tak pandai merantai kata seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Jangankan berbicara dengan seseorang, untuk surat seperti ini saja aku juga gugup entah karena apa. Jadi maafkan aku jika surat ini membuatmu tidak nyaman atau membuat mata mu sakit karena membacanya.

Aku Kim Jongin, yang telah telah menyelesaikan catatan ini dengan kisahnya yang di minta oleh seseorang. Aku tak melakukannya secara sukarela, aku membayarnya dengan harga yang mahal untuk catatan ini. Maafkan aku jika membuat mata mu sakit, setidaknya uang itu bisa kau pakai untuk membeli obat tetes mata nantinya. Ini adalah penutup catatan yang buruk yang pernah ada... tapi aku sudah membuatnya semampu yang ku bisa.

* * *

Nyatanya ia adalah seorang Kim Jongin, seorang pasien penghuni kamar di salah satu apartement kejiwaan di kota yang agak jauh dari ibukota Seoul. Jika kau berfikir dia adalah seseorang yang sedang kebosanan di malam hari, tentu kamu salah besar. Mengenai surat, itu adalah cara yang digunakan oleh psikiatri yang merawat Jongin agar ia lebih banyak berkomunikasi.. mungkin hanya satu-satunya cara ia berkomunikasi dengan surat. Jongin begitu pasif jika sedang melalui jadwal rutinnya, sehingga membuat para petugas kebingungan karenanya dan memilih ini sebagai cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa saja yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Dalam suratnya Jongin berkata seperti semua baik-baik saja, seperti dia seorang jutawan yang gampang saja dengan hidupnya, nyatanya ia tidak seperti apa yang dia katakan di surat itu.

Kuliah, ponsel, internet dan banyak hal kemawahan seperti yang ia sebutkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan studinya di bangku perkuliahan karena dia sudah masuk ke dalam apartement ini, mp3? Sejujurnya itu hanyalah sebuah radio kecil yang segaja di pasangkan untuk Jongin. Ponsel dan laptop? Dia hanya menghayal seperti itu, padahal hanya sebuah kertas lusuh dengan pensil yang tumpul dan tak ada sebuah ponsel yang Jongin punya. Apartemen ini sebenarnya hanyalah kiasan dari sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

Dan sosok Sehun sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan tepat dihari kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah atas. Sampai saat ini Jongin masih menyangkal bahwa Sehun telah tiada dan ia hidup dalam bayangannya yang seperti biasa ia lakukan ketika normal dulu. Ini begitu menyedihkan seperti cerita-cerita roman lainnya, tapi Jongin tak ingin terlihat lemah seperti perempuan, dia kuat... tapi hanya tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Namanya Kim Jongin, seorang penderita depresi yang kini statusnya berubah menjadi penderita Skizofrenia. Dan semua cerita ini hanyalah karangan jenius dari seorang penderita skizofrenia yang menetap disebuah apartement kejiwaan yang berlaga seperti jutawan pemalas.

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

Maaf kalau ff ini aneh, rafra tau kok. Namanya juga eksperiment aneh. Semoga terhibur dan selalu mencintai orang-orang disekitar kita. Tolong hilangkan budaya rasisme dan bullying terhadap apapun kepada sesama makhluk hidup.

Salam jauh dari seseorang yang tetap berjuang untuk hidupnya didalam kaum minoritas (bukan konotasi negatif). Sejujurnya Skizofrenia tetap bisa hidup normal dan berkarya hanya saja jangan kucilkan kami karena cara pandang kami berbeda dengan orang-orang. Kami ini spesial, hanya saja kami tak tau bagaimana cara mengali potensial itu.

Semangat hidup untuk kita semua^^ dan jangan lupa untuk mereview kawan-kawan.


	2. Sebuah pertanyaan

.

.

Hai, maaf sebelumnya ini bukan update fanfict. Tapi rafra ingin bertanya sesuatu sama kalian, just sharing. karena rafra butuh saran kalian.

Rafra pengidap insomnia akut semenjak 2012. Insomnia dikarnakan sesuatu hal yang rafra juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Insomnia ini terkadang membuat rafra enga tidur seharian/berhari-hari, bukan karena smartphone atau laptop, mereka hanya pelampiasan ketika rafra bosan enga tau harus ngapain di tengah hari buta. Puncak dari insomnia itu adalah juni tahun lalu, sangat parah bahkan karena penyebab itulah mengapa rafra sempat depresi berkepanjangan hingga sekarang.

rafra punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian yang membaca ini, karena rafra butuh sekali saran itu, ini bukan bermaksud mencari sensasi.

1\. Angaplah kalian diposisi rafra, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk tetap hidup?

Beberapa point yang bisa rafra tambahkan;

1\. Saya adalah introvert

2\. Saya adalah seseorang yang berkepribadian INTJ, jika introvert masih bisa setidaknya berkomunikasi dengan lancar ke beberapa orang. INTJ adalah jenis orang yang hidup didalam pikirannya, tidak begitu banyak bicara jika tidak penting, dan susah mengungkapkan isi hati atau curhat.

3\. Saya adalah jenis mahkluk hidup yang tidak dekat dengan Tuhan, tapi saya tidak atheis.

4\. Saya adalah jenis manusia yang tidak begitu dekat dengan orang tua, tinggal serumah tetapi hanya tidak ada interaksi selayaknya orang tua dan anak.

5\. Saya adalah seorang yang sering bermimpi buruk entah itu tersesat, terjebak, di kejar sesuatu. yang mengakibatkan saya sempat phobia untuk tidur.

6\. Saya adalah seseorang yang tidak disukai oleh teman-teman dikarnakan saya pendiam dan acuh, bahkan mendekati kategori autis dalam hubungan sosial.

7\. Saya adalah seseorang yang dimana tidak bisa tertidur dengan mudah karena otak saya selalu meluncurkan ide-ide apapun itu, seolah membiarkan tetap terjaga lalu berdebat dengan diri sendiri mengenai apapun dan itu menganggu waktu tidur saya hingga menjadi insomnia akut seperti sekarang.

8\. Saya adalah seseorang yang tidak tau apa tujuan hidup dan apa yang menjadi motivasi saya untuk hidup, selama ini saya hanya mengerti bahwa saya harus pandai, cerdas, sering membaca buku, dan tidak boleh menyontek saat ujian.

.

Rafra ingin sekali mendengar saran dari kalian, rafra sebenarnya tak ingin mengungkap identitas diri seperti ini, ini memalukan. Tapi sedikit saran untuk membantu seseorang bukankah itu bermanfaat?

rafra tau ini menyalahi ketentuan fanfiction, tapi saya hanya ingin hidup damai seperti orang-orang tidak dengan seperti ini terus menerus.

Kenapa saya tidak menceritakan ini kepada seorang psikiater atau psikolog yang handal? karena saya tidak ingin orang tua saya mengetaui hal ini. Saya yakin mereka kecewa dan malu jika anaknya punya riwayat harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater atau psikolog. Karena riwayat sepupu saya adalah seorang penderita skizofrenia. saya hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang saya sengaja disimpan akan terkuak oleh mereka.


	3. 06062016

06-06-2016.

Senin itu adalah tanggal yang begitu cantik, tetapi tanggal yang cantik itu tidak berati apa-apa bagiku. Justru hari itu hari yang ingin ku hindari, meskipun aku telah menyiapkan begitu banyak waktu untuk menghadapinya, tetapi tetap saja siapa yang siap untuk divonis?

Dengan semua keberanian yang ku punya, dengan sisa tenaga dan ketakutan yang selalui menghantui. Mereka tidak mengerti, betapa takutnya diriku menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Mereka tidak mengerti. Dan mereka tak akan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Sendirian dibumi yang dingin ini.

Aku datang dengan langkah ragu, takut dan cemas. Menuju sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang tak pernah sebelumnya terpikirkan oleh ku. Menjalani tes dan ingin mengetaui hasilnya sendiri di depan mata ku; untuk menjadikannya patokan bahwa apa yang ku rasakan bukan hanya sekedar delusi semata.

Aku mendatangi kasir untuk pendaftaran dan menyampaikan kebutuhan ku di rumah sakit ini. Lalu aku bertanya pada salah satu petugas, apakah bisa untuk tes MMPI?

Tapi dia menatapku agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Walaupun akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya, aku menjalani administrasi untuk menjalani tes. Dan petugas itu menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai identitas dan apa tujuan ku untuk melakukan tes ini.

Aku tiba-tiba bingung bagaimana ingin menjawabnya.

Tak mungkin aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya di sana, kan?

Aku menjawab bahwa ini adalah permintaan pribadi. Petugas itu mengeryit dengan perkataan ku. Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku salah mengatakannya seperti itu?

Proses administrasi terus berlanjut hingga kartu pasien di tangan ku. Aku tak percaya ini. Kartu pasien rumah sakit jiwa ini akan mengisi dompet ku mulai saat ini; mungkin kartu yang tidak ingin aku liat ketika aku membuka dompet.

Kemudian petugas lainnya memberikan ku sebuah surat; katanya surat pernyataan dan persetujuan terkait menjalani tes ini dan kemungkinan keberlanjutan dari tes itu. Aku membacanya, point berisikan mengenai hal-hal mengenai tes, hasil, juga kerahasian dokumen. Aku membacanya tetapi tidak ada satupun yang ku ingat mengenai detailnya, aku sebenarnya dalam kondisi pikiran yang kalut dengan surat itu. Bagaimanapun, ketika aku menyetujuinya.. aku harus melakukan apapun sesuai instrusi psikiatri yang akan merawat ku.

Menyelesaikan proses administrasi agak lama, karena aku adalah pengunjung baru. Di antara menunggu waktu untuk menjalani tes, aku menatap ke semua orang yang berada di sana; apakah mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti ku? Akan tetapi ku tepis pemikiran itu, rumah sakit jiwa ini tidak hanya untuk jenis seperti ku. Mereka juga merangkap seperti rumah sakit umum. Aku tertawa dalam hati, bahkan mereka tak sudi untuk disamakan seperti ku.

Tak lama tenggelam dalam lamunan, namaku di panggil dan memintaku untuk mengikuti salah satu staff dari mereka menuju tempat tesnya. Tempat tes dan ruang pendaftaran cukup jauh, berjarak sekitar dua gedung. Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki di gedung ketiga bertuliskan 'Medical Check Up'.

Staff yang mengantarku mengiringku menuju tempat administrasi lagi dan menyerahkan kartu identitas juga bukti pembayaran. Staff itu pergi setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kini aku bersama petugas administrasi yang lainnya. Dia menayakan hal yang sama dengan pada saat aku di gedung pertama tadi; mengenai identitas dan alasan menjalani tes.

Aku menjawab semuanya sama seperti sebelumnya, reaksinya tetap sama. Seakan mengolokku bahwa aku mengucapkan suatu kesalahan. Memangnya apa yang salah dari kata-kataku?

Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu bersahabat dan aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku di arahkan menuju salah satu ruangan wawancara/konsultasi yang kosong untuk mengisi sejumlah kuisioner. Petugas itu menyerahkan buku soal dan lembar jawaban lengkap dengan alat tulisnya, lalu menjelaskan ku instruksi mengisi tes ini. Dia menyarankan agar aku membaca instruksi yang berada di depan halaman buku tipis itu jika penjelasannya kurang jelas. Kemudian dia meninggalkan ku di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas dengan pintu yang terbuka, aku tidak mengerti apa motivasinya.

Mula-mula aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah siap untuk tes ini. Jika dibayangkan dengan ujian negara, tes ini lebih berat di banding itu; berat beban mental. Aku mulai membaca instruksinya, terdapat beberapa peraturan yang harus di patuhi dan beberapa mengenai pertanyaan jika mengalami kesulitan untuk mengisi tes. Aku telah membaca semuanya dan paham peraturannya, kini aku tinggal mengisi lembar jawaban ini.

Tes MMPI ini terdiri dari 356 butir soal. Aku tertawa dalam hati, kenapa tak langsung 600 pertanyaan? Karena sebelum ini aku telah mencari tau bagaimana tes MMPI itu dan berapa jumlah soalnya. Akan tetapi semua itu terjawab di bagian covernya, tes ini ternyata sudah di revisi sesuai kebijakan rumah sakit jiwa ini sehingga mereka memangkasnya hingga setengahnya.

Jika kalian membayangkan tes kesehatan jiwa atau MMPI ini mempertanyakan hal-hal yang sulit, tentu saja tidak. Pertanyaannya semua mudah; hanya berisi pernyataan dan kita menjawabnya dengan jujur di lembar jawaban. Dengan opsi jawaban hanya Iya atau tidak; begitu mudah bukan?

Aku tak begitu ingat di soal keberapa kepala ku mulai terasa pening. Seingatku belum ada jawaban ke seratus. Rasa pening di kepala itu semakin di perburuk oleh perutku yang juga merasa perih. Aku menjatuhkan pensil di meja, berusaha menenangkan diri karena ini gejala stress pada umumnya. Aku bingung padahal aku terlihat cukup tenang dan tampak normal, tapi kenapa tubuhku berkata seolah itu semua bohong.

Beruntunglah tes ini tidak dijaga oleh siapapun. Jadi aku tak harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan tes ini.

 _'Apakah anda suka pergi ke pesta?'_

Tidak.

' _Apakah anda_ _pemalu?_ '

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda mudah bergaul?'_

Tidak.

 _'_ _Apakah anda mengalami insomnia?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda bisa melihat sesuatu yang oranglain tidak bisa?'_

Tidak. ,-Mungkin terkadang.

 _'Apakah anda merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda sering mengalami sakit kepala?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda takut gelap?'_

,-Tidak.. ,-Ya.. ,-Mungkin terkadang?

Aku mengingat kondisi kamar ku lebih mirip hutan. Gelap. Benar-benar sangat gelap. Tapi terkadang jika aku dalam masa 'aneh' ku, biasanya aku akan menyorotinya dengan lampu senter dan mengamatinya.. kalau-kalau apa yang menjadi ketakutan ku hanyalah perasaan bodoh yang terbentuk di otak ku; seperti penguntit yang bersembunyi ataupun penjahat yang ingin menjarah isi rumah. Jadi..?

Tidak.

 _'Apakah anda sering mengalami batuk-batuk tanpa sebab?'_

Tidak.

 _'Apakah anda takut bertemu seseorang yang tidak dikenal?'_

Tidak.

 _'Apakah anda tidak akan menyapa seseorang sebelum ia memulainya?'_

Ya.

 _'Semua orang akan mengunakan semua cara agar dapat mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, termasuk menyakiti seseorang.'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda pernah mencuri?_ '

Ya.

 _'Apakah orang terdekat anda sering menyakiti anda?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda pernah berpura-pura sakit?'_

Tidak. ,-tapi tunggu kenapa disamping pernyataan ini diberi sebuah checklist? Seakan-akan menjadi sebuah penanda. Aku tersenyum kecil. Mereka mungkin bodoh. Bisa saja aku mengisi tes ini menjadi sebaliknya, dan keluar dengan surat kesehatan jiwa yang menyatakan aku sehat secara mental. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Tentu saja tujuan aku mengikuti tes ini adalah kebenaran. Bukan sebuah kertas yang menuliskan kata-kata penuh omong kosong.

 _'Apakah anda sering mengalami mimpi buruk?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda sering merasa lelah?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda merasa segar setelah bangun tidur?'_

Tidak. ,-Bagaimana untuk merasa segar, bahkan teror mimpi buruk itu selalu terjadi. Dengan mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Ketika bangun nafas begitu terengah-engah, seluruh persendian menjadi kaku dan kesadaran yang tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa bermimpi dan tidur selelap itu kecuali di kamar ku sendiri. Meski menginap di sebuah tempat, aku hanya tertidur seperti memejamkan mata/mengistirahatkan mata, setelahnya bangun paling pagi. Padahal aku (ketika tidur di kamar ku) selalu bangun paling siang; jam 10 siang adalah waktu tercepat.

 _'Apakah anda merasa orang penting?'_

Tidak.

 _'Apakah menceritakan permasalahan kepada kerabat akan membuat anda lebih tenang?'_

Tidak.

 _'Apakah anda sering merasa cemas?'_

Ya _._

 _'Apakah anda sering merasa kesepian walaupun kondisinya sedang ramai?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda berniat untuk melakukan bunuh diri?'_

Tidak. ,-Mungkin sering ketika dulu. Awalnya tujuan ku berubah dari pada bunuh diri akan menyiksa diri sendiri dan terlalu menyenangkan bagi _mereka_ karena mendengar berita kematian ku. Mungkin bermain sedikit dengan _mereka_ itu jauh lebih menyenangkan, dibanding langsung mmbunuhnya, karena _mereka_ tak akan mendapatkan sensasi yang sama seperti ku. Menyekapnya dalam sebuah ruangan dengan scenario 'penculikan' yang memiliki alibi yang nyaris mendekati sempurna. Bahkan tak akan yang menyangka. Aku merancang itu semua dengan pikiran jahat yang membara. Menyapa _mereka_ setelah lama tak bertemu adalah hal yang ingin ku lakukan, mungkin mengores atau membuat ukiran lucu dengan pisau di pipi mereka sebagai ucapan selamat datang dari ku. Lalu aku akan membinasakan _mereka,_ membiarkan instrument D _er höle rache kocht in meinern herzen_ sebagai saksi bisu yang mengambarkan betapa aku merindukan _mereka_ dengan segala tingkah bodohnya. Untuk wanita, aku ingin sekali mendandaninya dengan kemampuan ku mengunakan alat kosmetik; mengusapkan gincu berwarna merah darah dari pipi sebelah kiri menuju bibir dan berakhir menuju pipi sebelah kanan, setelah itu memakaikan mereka foundation dan bedak yang biasa mereka bawa sampai bedak itu benar-benar habis dari tempatnya, dan yang terakhir aku akan mengambar mata mereka mengunakan eyeliner berbentuk seperti bintang atau mungkin hati. Dan mereka benar-benar cantik terlihat seperti itu. Kemudian untuk pria, tidak mungkin untuk mengunakan make up bukan? Maka dari itu berkat kemurahan hati ku, cukup mengunakan selotip besar berwarna hitam. Yang akan aku lilitkan pada wajah kalian seperti membungkus sosis, tapi aku tak cukup baik hati.. aku hanya meninggalkan satu tempat untuk bernafas, selebihnya hanya kegelapan yang menjadi teman. Mungkin memotong beberapa jari dari kalian bisa membantu ku untuk alibi. Rencana pembunuhan tetaplah sebuah rencana. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail hingga akhir bagaimana rencana ku tersebut. Akan tetapi rencana pembunuhan itu semakin ku urungkan, walaupun aku hanya tinggal mencari data pribadi _mereka_ dan melakukan eksekusi, aku mengurungkannya karena aku mulai merasa dekat dengan tuhan. Aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membinasakan _mereka, mereka_ akan binasa dengan sendirinya. Aku tak perlu melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan itu karena aku tak ingin menderita kedua kalinya; suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku memikirkan untuk merancang sebuah 'penebusan dosa' dan tidak ada yang mati, paling hanya psikis _mereka_ akan terguncang, aku cukup baik hati bukan?

Semua orang dimasa lalu tentu wajib bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatan _mereka, mereka_ tak bisa meninggalkan aku seorang diri dengan semua ini. Apa yang dia tanam, tentu saja _mereka_ sendiri yang menuai; termasuk seorang paman yang meninggalkan ku untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita.

 _'Apakah anda menyukai puisi atau karya sastra?'_

Ya.

 _'Dimasa depan nanti, aku ingin menjadi tukang bunga.'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah anda pernah mengalami kejadian di luar akal sehat?'_

Ya.

 _'Apakah orang-orang disekitar anda mengatakan bahwa anda adalah orang yang pemarah?'_

Ya. ,-Lebih tepatnya sinis dan skeptis.

 _'Apakah anda pernah memakai narkotika?'_

Tidak.

.

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibuku tipis itu, beberapa ada yang di ulang; tentu saja untuk menguji konsistensi dari sebuah kuisioner dan hasil yang terlihat seperti apa. Tetapi aku pernah membaca di salah satu blog, bahwa konsistensi ku dalam menjawab tes ini bisa menjadi boomerang. Karena tingkat konsistensi yang rendah, berati si pasien tidak serius mengerjakan tes. Akan tetapi jika konsistensi yang tinggi atau stabil berati si pasien memang sakit atau berpura-pura sakit.

Tapi kembali lagi ke niat awalku mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk tes ini, tidak mungkin aku hanya untuk membuat sebuah lelucon. Yang ku isi seluruhnya di tes itu, benar-benar apa yang kurasakan. Meski antara percaya atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana sudut pandang kalian yang menilai.

Kira-kira di soal 150-200, kepalaku terasa semakin berat, entah mengapa juga aku menguap begitu sering. Aku menganggap bahwa tubuhku benar-benar tertekan, meskipun aku terlihat biasa saja akan tetapi respon alami tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Aku berhenti sejenak lagi. Melakukan pernapasan yang teratur sembari memejamkan mata, ayolah sudah hampir selesai. Aku ingat bahwa aku mempunyai waktu 1 jam, tapi karena melihat kondisi tes tanpa pengawasan ini kurasa lebih sedikit tidak masalah. Meskipun aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya petugas yang berada di ruang administrasi itu menghitung waktu ku, tapi aku seolah tak peduli. Aku ingat, waktu aku mengerjakan tes itu pukul 11.12. Akan tetapi sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari arah depan. Aku melihat seorang terlihat seperti dokter walaupun usianya masih muda; mungkin masih magang. Aku menatap sinis padanya. Reaksi berbeda sepersekian detik dari sebelumnya yang tampak tertekan. Dia meminta maaf karena telah menganggu ku yang sedang menjalani tes, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Setelah dia pergi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Tingkat emosi/alam perasaan ku berubah begitu cepat. Maniak depresif; begitu aku menyebutnya, karena alam perasaan yang begitu cepat berubah. Agak sedikit berbeda dengan moodswing. Maniak depresif bisa terjadi tanpa sebab, tanpa tau waktu, tanpa tau alam perasaan apa yang muncul, tanpa tau siapa yang akan menjadi korban. Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetaui bahwa aku mengalami ini. Aku tersenyum kecut mengetaui kebenaran selalu berakhir pahit.

Aku kembali mencoba mengisi tes dengan keadaan yang kacau; tentunya dengan sisa keinginan ku yang begitu ingin tau.

Tidak peduli aku telah melampaui batas waktu, sekiranya aku masih memiliki sekitar 56 soal lagi. Aku melihat jam ternyata sudah 12.15. Aku benar-benar tak peduli mengenai waktu, sekiranya aku memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk menjawab semuanya tanpa tekanan stress tentu hasilnya tidak seperti ini.

Ketika aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.40. Aku menatap ke arah lembar jawaban. Memandangnya sebentar dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa keputusan yang ku ambil untuk menjalani tes adalah benar. Aku hanya butuh mental yang cukup tebal untuk mengetaui hasilnya. Dan bersiap menjalani hal terburuk. Pikiran pesimis selalu lebih terdengar keras ketika kau bimbang.

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan hasil jawabanku ke petugas di bagian administrasi itu, tentu saja kesana.. memangnya mau kemana aku akan menyerahkannya? Dengan langkah yang terlihat normal, para petugas keamanan yang melihat ku memberikan jawaban kepada pegawai administrasi yang tak berkomentar apapun. Tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa mereka mengamati ku, dan itu membuat ku tak nyaman.

Petugas administrasi itu berkata bahwa aku harus menunggu sebentar untuk hasil tesnya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk menunggu di ruangan tadi yang ku pakai untuk mengisi kuisioner. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Lalu berjalan agak cepat agar petugas keamanan itu tak mengamati ku terus menerus.

Menunggu adalah salah satu yang membuatku sangat cemas. Entah kenapa aku jadi membenci udara dingin dari AC yang menyala. Tangan dan kaki ku menjadi lebih dingin di banding sebelumnya, padahal situasi sudah berubah; bahkan pintu masih ku biarkan terbuka. Aku semakin khawatir pada tubuh ku sendiri, nyatanya alam bawah sadar ku sangat tertekan dengan semua ini; bahkan termasuk ruangan yang agak kecil itu. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Orang yang sakit tentu saja harus berobat, akan tetapi harus punya dasar sebelum menjalani pengobatan.

Semakin lama suasananya semakin dingin. Aku benar-benar merasa di pegunungan. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tetapi tak bisa, beruntung aku sendiri di ruangan ini sehingga aku tak nampak begitu memalukan. Rasionalitas ku semakin menurun. Berada lama di ruangan ini mungkin bisa membuat emosi ku menjadi tak stabil termasuk kondisi secara fisik. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk memegang ponsel karena tangan ku sudah gemetar. Antara rasionalitas otak ku dan tubuh sudahlah sangat tidak sinkron, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghentikan tremor di tangan. Aku benar-benar menyerah. Rasionalitas ku kian memudar kalau aku berfikir untuk menenangkan diri di kamar mandi atau toilet. Tapi sadar bahwa kondisi ku sangat tidak stabil saat ini, aku mengurungkan niat itu sangat dalam. Aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini.

Ini hanya sebuah tes, dan kau sudah menjalaninya.

Jadi tenanglah. Tenang. Lebih tenang.

Ini belum sebuah vonis.

Sabar.

Ku mohon.

Seseorang bantu aku.

Bahkan rafra terlihat tak muncul dalam pikiran ku. Dia benar-benar menghilang dan lenyap.

Bangsat. Kemana dirinya saat aku dalam kondisi seperti ini?!

Teman macam apa dia, hah?

Dia menghilang saat aku butuh sosoknya yang begitu tenang. Setidaknya sampai aku menginjakan kaki keluar dari neraka ini.

Aku menyerah.

Tubuh tidak pernah berbohong.

Dia telah mengetaui semuanya bahkan sejak lama.

Dan aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Meskipun mengelak dengan beragam cara.

Aku menundukan kepala ku, menatap tangan ku yang masih gemetaran. Sejauh apapun aku mengelak, sejauh itu juga tubuh ku berkata kau bohong. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi tak ada satupun bulir air mata yang mengenang. Selama apapun aku melarikan diri, nyatanya aku tidak pernah siap untuk menghadapi hari ini. _Aku ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan; kenapa aku begitu ingin terlihat seperti orang-orang?_

Aku tidak pernah tau.

Menutup mata adalah hal terakhir yang ku pikirkan.

Dengan situasi yang hanya dirasakan oleh ku, aku menutup mata ku, berharap hal gila yang ku lakukan ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat amat terasa nyata. Jika aku terbangun nanti, akan ku pastikan memarahi rafra sebisa ku. Tapi semua keinginan ku mustahil.

Ini bukan mimpi.

 _Realitas selalu membuat ku terpuruk dalam jurang yang dalam._

Pikiran ku terlalu kalut untuk berfikir banyak hal. Untuk kali ini aku benci untuk berfikir. Sakit kepala juga seakan bersekutu dengannya. Aku begitu nekat dengan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang tetapi kenapa tak satupun orang yang peduli? Aku terlalu lelah menunggu. Aku terlalu lelah menunggu seseorang akan sadar.

 _Tetapi.._

 _Aku selalu benci terlihat seperti normal._

 _Aku akan selalu berkata di setiap bangun siang ku, selamat datang, hai orang normal. Hal menjijikan apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?_

 _Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya._

.

Bergulat dengan pikiran yang begitu kacau, kau akan melihat ku seperti orang yang bertempat tinggal lama di rumah sakit jiwa. Kenapa aku seperti itupun aku masih tak mengerti. Jika di pikir, aku tak ingin masuk ke ruangan neraka itu. Akan lebih baik konsultasi di tempat terbuka atau semacamnya, sehingga pikiran ku tidak sekacau saat itu.

Kira-kira aku menunggu cukup lama untuk hasil tesnya. Ada satu _sesi_ dimana rasionalitas sama sekali tak berguna; tangan ku berhenti bergetar dan rasa pening di kepala ku agak berkurang dan bahu ku yang tadi kaku, kini sudah lebih baik. Ada satu _sisi_ dimana kalian harus menyingkirkan semua akal sehat dan penjelasan ilmiah.

 _Ya. Dia datang_.

Seseorang yang seharusnya menenangiku sejak awal. Tetapi kenapa _dia_ baru muncul?

Tubuh ku kini terduduk dengan posisi yang nyaman tapi sopan. Beretika. Tenang. Dan tentu saja _terlihat normal._

Aku menatap kursi yang mungkin akan digunakan psikiater yang akan datang, pikiran kalut seperti benang kusut itu perlahan mulai hilang. Meski pening yang ku rasakan di kepala tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

 _Dia selalu datang. Tetapi dia lebih senang mendatangi ku saat aku sendiri, tentu saja menenangkan aku yang memiliki sisi kusut. Dia tenang, dingin dan cukup membantu untuk menenangkan aku dikala kepala ku seakan ingin meledak. Dia yang menjadi teman diskusi mengenai banyak hal, dan dia pula yang menuliskan begitu banyak kisah mengenai banyak hal. Andai dia tampak nyata, ingin sekali aku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dia tak selalu datang. Aku dan dia nyatanya memiliki satu kesamaan; kami berada di tempat yang sama._

 _Dia sama sekali tak bertanya apapun kali ini, aku hanya diam. Menunggunya untuk bertanya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu. Dari semua orang, aku lah yang paling beruntung bisa mendengar suaranya. Ya. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suaranya dan mengatakan sesuat_ u.

Kemudian ada bunyi ketukan pintu, aku melihat kearah samping dan mendapati petugas administrasi itu dengan kertas; yang entah aku tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi, ya? Hasilnya akan keluar dan mungkin bisa langsung di konsultasikan dengan dokternya. Tunggu dokternya ya.. mungkin agak lama, tidak apa-apa kan jika langsung berkonsultasi dengan dokternya?"

Dia menyembunyikan kertas itu dibalik tubuhnya. Tentu saja dengan perubahan nada Bicara yang begitu lembut, membuat ku bertanya-tanya. Apakah mudah merubah seseorang yang tadinya tak peduli menjadi seramah ini?

 _Jawabannya tentu pada hasil tes ku._

 _Dia tau semuanya._

Aku tersenyum sembari mengiyakan semua perkataannya, seakan tak tau apapun. Lalu membuang muka dengan pandangan yang sulit di percaya. Apakah dia begitu mengkasiani aku?

Pikiran ku tak bisa atau mungkin tidak begitu cemas sekarang, kenapa? Tentu dia kini yang menguasai tubuh. Aku telah berbicara begitu banyak hal tapi tak satu pun respon dari dia. Apakah dia tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya menenangiku dengan keberadaannya saja? Aku tidak begitu cukup dengan semua itu. Setidaknya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Atau aku seperti seseorang yang menginginkan seorang teman pikiran.

Aku menatap kosong ke arah depan. Jadi hasilnya sangat berpenggaruh seperti itu ya. Bahkan sampai langsung konsultasi pertama. Hal yang tidak pernah terfikir adalah bagaimana aku menjalaninya. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka konsultasi. Bahkan aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana konsultasi itu dan sikap-sikap psikiatri yang menjadi idaman. Semuanya tentu saja terinspirasi dari sosok dia.

Mungkin sekitar jam 13.20 seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 178cm itu masuk keruangan ku dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan kabar baik. Dokter menutup pintu ruangan itu dan langsung menuju kursinya.

Dokter itu memulai percakapannya dengan decakan yang menyiratkan ada suatu yang tidak beres. Aku hanya mengamatinya, karena semua dari kita juga sudah paham seperti apa situasinya.

Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa hasil yang ku peroleh sangat lah buruk; dalam ketegori ini benar-benar kondisi parah. Dia terus mengatakan banyak hal yang sempat tak membuat ku fokus.

Aku menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menangis dan berteriak.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mendengarnya berbicara mengenai hasil tes itu.

Segala ketakutan dan realitas memang persetan.

Aku sempat tak meresponnya sedikitpun meskipun dia bertanya. Aku melihat dia melihat ku yang diam lalu menyibukan lagi dengan hasil tes itu.

Ingin rasanya aku pulang dari neraka itu.

Lalu dengan tergagapnya aku merespon lambat ucapannya, "Pa..-parah seperti apa maksudnya?" Aku bertanya seolah tak tau. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa lagi di saat itu. Pikiran ku dihantam sebuah hadiah di hari senin.

"Kejiwaan mu." Jawab dokter itu. Ucapannya semakin membuatku tak ingin bernafas lagi. Mental ku sudah hancur tak bersisa. Aku tak sanggup mendengar apapun dari mulutnya lagi. Jurang realitas itu semakin dalam aku terperosok olehnya.

Aku tak sanggup membalasnya.

Dokter itu mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal dari tes itu, aku hanya menjawab semampu ku. Sampai pertanyaan mengapa aku mengetaui tes ini dan terfikir melakukannya.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata panjang. Hanya jawaban pendek yang bisa ku ucapkan. Aku hanya berkata ingin tau, lalu dia mengkonfirmasi apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?

 _Iya sesuatu yang salah dari saya_.

Apa itu?

 _Aku menjelaskan mengenai insomnia ku, lalu betapa aku sangat susah untuk tertidur, bahkan pikiran mengalir tanpa sebab. Teror mimpi buruk. Betapa introvertnya. Bahkan pikiran tak berguna lainnya terlontar oleh ku._

Dokter itu bertanya apakah ada suara-suara yang ku dengar.

 _Iya. Tetapi saat tertentu saja, terutama saat saya sendirian._

Dokter itu masih ingin bertanya lagi mengapa aku bisa mengikuti tes ini, ini adalah ikan besar. Tentu saja, mana ada orang gila yang menyerahkan diri?

Lalu dokter itu bertanya mengenai identitas. Aku menawab sekenanya saja. Rasanya tak sanggup berlama-lama disana. Mungkin sejak awal dia memang berencana membuatkan resep obat untuk ku, karena dinilainya kondisi ku sudah harus memerlukan obat.

Akan tetapi dengan pikiran kalut, aku tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu. Aku hanya menjawab akan di pertimbangkam untuk terapi obatnya. Karena pada dasarnya aku tak suka minum obat, juga obat ini psikotropika membuatku menjadi enggan sebenarnya.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa obat itu untuk menenangkan aku dari rasa depresi yang berlebih, atau khawatir. Dan menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul.

Dia juga memberi saran kalau aku masih takut dengan terapi obat, aku bisa mengunakan jasa konseling psikologi klinis. Akan tetapi aku menjawabnya akan di pertimbangkan, tentu saja aku tidak bisa memutuskan saat itu juga.

Aku bertanya apakah aku bisa mendapatkan print outnya atau copyan? Ternyata tidak. Uang yang ku gunakan hanya untuk sejumlah perkataan dan vonis. Dokter berkata bahwa kerahasian dokument ini tidak jatuh ke siapapun jadi akan menjadi arsip di rumah sakit jiwa ini dan sebagai dasar ketika aku ingin melanjutkan konsultasi selanjutnya.

Kemudian dia menyerahkan print out itu untuk diperlihatkan oleh ku, aku membacanya dan masih tak percaya dengan ini semua. Rasanya ingin ku bakar kertas itu. Dia menyuruhku apakah hasilnya sesuai dengan yang ku alami, tapi aku tak menjawab. Lidah ku kelu seakan terputus dari tempatnya.

Lalu wawancara itu berakhir sampai mengenai keputusan ku yang harus berlanjut untuk konsultasi, dokter itu memberitaukan bahwa dia siap untuk merawat ku. Hanya saja aku yang tak pernah siap. Tubuh ku lemas seperti tanpa tulang saat dokter itu pergi dan petugas administrasi itu datang lagi, dugaan ku benar.. dia sudah tau mengenai hasil tesnya. Kini ia tampak begitu keibuan dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut, "Jika kamu ingin melanjutkan konsultasi, kamu bisa langsung datang dan membicarakannya. Tak perlu takut, kami berusaha merawat mu. Jika ingin berkonsultasi dengan dokter, beritau ya nanti akan dibuatkan sesinya. Jika ingin psikolog juga ada kok. Dibuat senyamannya aja."

Aku menjawab sebisanya agar aku bisa pergi secepatnya dari sana. Keluar dari gedung itu, aku seperti tertimpa beban berat. Sangat berat hingga langkah ku menjadi pendek. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, sembari memegang handphone ku yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti percakapan kami.

Keluar dari gedung medical check up tak lantas aku langsung pulang kerumah. Rasa tak percaya seperti di tampar seorang wanita membuat ku ingin mendengar ulang percakapan dengan dokter itu yang sengaja ku rekam saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku tidak bodoh, untuk mengetaui bahwa hasil itu akan disita. Satu-satu barang bukti rahasia ku adalah rekaman itu.

Aku terduduk disalah satu bangku taman di gedung kedua, aku ingin mendengarnya ulang. Memasukan headset ke telinga dan mendengarkannya lagi. Rasanya aku tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

 _Depresi berat adalah hasil yang ku dapat._

Dengan langkah yang berat aku pulang menuju rumah dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau; sangat.

.

Rumah terasa sepi pada jam siang seperti ini. Tapi justru ini yang ku harapkan. Rasa lemas dan lelah menjelajar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa begitu banyak mendapatkan tekanan. Karena Itu begitu menguras tenaga ku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bahwa tingkat tekanan ku pada stress menjadi semakin lemah.

Ingatan saat wawancara itu masih menghantui ku ketika aku sedang memejamkan mata. Tak peduli selelah apa diriku dan betapa stressnya aku, bayangan itu seperti tak berhenti. Sampai di rasa aku sudah tak peduli dengan ingatan itu, mereka mengusiku di mimpi dan membangunkan aku dari tidur pendek.

Aku menjadi tambah tertekan. Kepala ku peningnya semakin meningkat ditambah tenaga ku terkuras habis. Rasanya sudah tak sanggup. Ingin menceburkan diri di air atau terjun bebas agar setidaknya rasa pening ini menghilang. Dan perjuangan ku untuk tertidur tidaklah mudah, aku harus melawan diriku sendiri.

 _Menghadapi realita yang begitu menyakitkan seorang diri._

.

.

.

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kepedulian kalian mengenai pertanyaan rafra di chapter kedua. Kini aku menuliskan kisahku yang begitu memalukan dengan sebuah vonis. Kini saatnya aku memulai untuk jujur mengenai siapa sebenarnya rafra dan diriku. Aku akan membagikan cerita ini pada psikiaterku di pertemuan kedua, aku harap dia mengerti perasaan ku walau keliatannya aku sangat susah untuk menyampaikannya atau mengekspresikannya. Terima kasih atas saran kalian yang memberikan aku sebuah keberanian untuk melawan diri sendiri. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya, karena aku bukan pihak yang berwenang untuk membalasnya, cukup biarkan rafra berekspresi di sini.

Ku harap kalian juga mau berteman dengan ku. Salam kenal.


End file.
